Flamming
by Matt Mustang
Summary: O dia estava ardente. O verão acabava-lhe com sua disposição. Nada além de uma tarde excitante pode acalmar um corpo que pede desesperadamente um contato mais caliente. /NaruSasu - Yaoi - Lemon - 18 anos


Era final de junho, nas proximidades das férias de verão. No colégio Konoha, ou melhor, no colegial de Konoha, onde os alunos do segundo ano estudavam a última matéria, não paravam de discutir o que fariam nesse recesso.

Para Uchiha Sasuke, um brilhante adolescente de apenas 16 anos, nada daquilo não passava de uma futileza. Referia-se ao fato de alguns alunos não pararem um instante sequer de comentar sobre a excursão que farão nessas férias de verão. Sobretudo, cuidar de seus corpos para que fiquem esculturais em trajes de banho. Essa vaidade excessiva perturbava os ânimos do adolescente.

"Ninguém merece essa gente!" Desprestigiou o jovem dos cabelos negros como ébano.

Por outro lado, o professor de inglês Deidara, tentava em vão acalmar os ânimos dos estudantes que tampouco se importavam com a presença do mestre.

- Ok, ok, se continuarem conversando em minha aula eu não os liberarei tão cedo, e olha que está um baita calor lá fora. – Referia-se apontando para a janela iluminada pelo forte raio solar.

Todos sem exceção desataram a se calar.

- Assim ficou bem melhor! Agora retomemos a aula...

O professor dava continuidade em sua disciplina, porém, foi interrompido por algumas gargalhadas no fundo da classe.

Não somente o professor Deidara, como o restante da classe se voltaram para ver o que acontecia. E não se esperava mais do loiro do final da sala de aula. Ria, gostosamente e sem perceber que toda sua atenção fora tomada por todos.

- Senhor Uzumaki. Could you tell us why the laughter?

Nesse instante, o jovem loiro bronzeado notou que estava sendo o centro das atenções no momento. Mas não desistiu de sua personalidade animada e cômica, tentou no máximo responder com animação.

- Uai? UAI SÔ!! – Respondeu. Obviamente não compreendia nem a metade do que indagava seu mestre, mas cooperou com o seu imenso senso de humor.

O que não passou despercebido dos ouvidos atentos dos outros alunos, o que não restou a não ser rirem da falta de conhecimento sobre a língua inglesa do garoto.

Apenas o professor e Sasuke não se renderam a brincadeira do jovem. Deidara ergueu a sobrancelha e repôs a manga de sua camiseta por algum motivo. Sasuke apenas abaixou sua cabeça se arrependido de ter ouvido algo tão estúpido do colega de classe.

- Porque continuam rindo? – Indagou Naruto agora realmente confuso.

- Senhor Uzumaki, creio que a sua brincadeira vá render a você um trabalho extra nessas férias. – Informou Deidara desanimado.

- O quê??? – Pôs a se levantar bruscamente da mesa onde se acomodava.

- Isso mesmo. Você terá que fazer todas as traduções da página 24 à página 44.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. Eu quero isso tudo pronto no final das férias, se não fizer ficará com um grande F.

O loiro se recompôs em sua cadeira e tentou não falar para piorar a situação. Os alunos presentes riam, outros faziam comentários maldosos a respeito do garoto.

- Ele é um Mané.

- Que fracassado.

- Tão estúpido.

- Burro pra cacete.

- Ele é um lerdo.

E fora assim todos os comentários que cercavam sobre ele pelo resto da última aula antes das férias. Naruto se sentia incomodado com aquelas pessoas que o insultava sem pudor. Sua vontade era de partir a cara de todos eles.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!

Foi o sinal para o término da aula. Som que animou a todos os presentes que sem ponderar, partiram para a saída do lugar. Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke saíram da sala de aula sem a menor pressa. No fim apenas os dois ficaram se entreolhando sem a presença de ninguém.

"Que branquinho mais gostosinho!" Pensou Naruto num súbito olhar lascivo ao moreno.

Como foi que ele não percebeu? Ele era lindo de morrer! Tinha uma boa altura, que batia até suas orelhas, tinha uma pele tão macia voluptuosa, um cabelo arrumado de um jeito impecável. A cada movimento, ele mexia suavemente como o vento de verão. Isso tornava irresistível a Naruto que tem uma grande fama de predador em sua antiga escola.

"Ninguém merece esse perdedor olhando pra mim" Praguejou o moreno em pensamentos.

Após alguns minutos da grande "secada" de Naruto, Sasuke consegue partir em seu rumo sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, deixando lá, Naruto observando ele até desaparecer de sua vista.

Dias depois.

Estava um calor ainda mais insuportável em Konoha, a media nos dias era de trinta e nove graus beirando os quarenta. A noite também era insuportavelmente quente, as médias eram de trinta e um graus. Medias essas que não deixavam ninguém dormir direito. Sobretudo, Sasuke, este sem ar-condicionado no seu quarto, penava com o calor. Seu corpo suava após quinze minutos depois de seus longos banhos gelados.

Isso o torturava como ninguém. Apenas seus pais possuíam um salvador ar-condicionado. Esse instrumento que seria sua salvação. Porém, como uma praga. Seu único meio de se refrescar além do banho se encontrava com defeito.

Para piorar, o seu único ventilador com defeito, fora levado para o conserto, o deixando amargando com as altas temperaturas do verão.

- Ah! Eu vou morrer! – Suspirou caindo sobre a cama macia.

- Porque você não vai passar esses dias enquanto o seu ventilador está consertando na casa do tio Madara? – Indagou seu irmão mais velho o encontrando naquele estado de puro desânimo.

- JAMAIS! – Berrou – Não ficarei nem um dia na casa daquele solteirão tarado!

- Mas é melhor passar as férias em pura diversão numa suru... Digo piscina, do que ficar amargando aqui nesse calor e sem ventilador. – Respondeu o irmão.

- Itachi... Morra.

- Ok... Fui.

Sasuke novamente se pôs a deitar em sua cama e se despir em seguida. Pensava em algum jeito de sair daquele ergástulo. Pensava no como poderia sair daquela vida chata e controlada, previsível e sem atrativos. Naquela hora pôde perceber que não seria uma má ideia se juntar aos colegas de classe na excussão.

TRIIIIIIIM!!!!!!

O telefone toca. O barulho desperta os sentidos de Sasuke que vai até o objeto atendê-lo. O telefonema era exatamente para o mesmo. Era Jiraya, o dono do conserto que se prometeu a dar um jeito no ventilador de Sasuke. Ele pedia para o moreno ir até sua casa para buscá-lo, uma vez que já se encontrava em bom estado.

Com a boa notícia, Sasuke logo se veste adequadamente para a casa do homem que ficara em um bairro perto do distrito Uchiha, onde sua família de delegados e policiais residia.

A viagem não foi muito longa, mas um pouco incômoda. Sim, para quem disse que era por culpa do calor acertou. Estava quente demais, o sol vinha com toda a sua força em sua pele. Mesmo assim tentou ignorá-lo, em breve teria seu agora tão precioso ventilador de volta.

Após alguns minutos andando, es que avista a casa do homem. Ela de fato era grande, até demais para alguém que ganha um salário de consertador de ventiladores e outros aparelhos. Mas isso não importava, precisava pegar logo aquele bendito ventilador e voltar para sua casa e relaxar.

Tocou a campainha e em poucos instantes atende um homem de longos cabelos grisalhos e de uma estatura boa considerando que ele tem bastante experiência de vida (Lê-se velhice)

- Oh se não é o pequeno Uchiha! – Celebrou o homem.

- E o meu ventilador? – Cortou o jovem friamente logo de cara.

- Eu deixei no depósito lá nos fundos de casa. Entre e espere aqui na varanda mais fresca. – O homem puxou o jovem pelo braço delicadamente.

Com o sinal, Sasuke adentra por uma área grande, mas até a casa, havia uma escada que dava acesso a uma grande área coberta pelo mesmo teto da casa, mas de um todo aberto. Havia um ventilador bastante eficaz que asseguraria o conforto dos visitantes, bem no meio tinha uma pequena colcha forrada por uma magnífica seda chinesa. Aquele cara devia ter bastante dinheiro para comprar algo como aquilo.

Jiraya fez um sinal para que Sasuke se acomodasse naquela colcha mesmo. E o fez. Esperando o velho retornar com seu objeto. Orava para que ele não demorasse, pois estava com pressa.

Mas seus desejos não foram atendidos.

Passaram-se quinze minutos desde que Jiraya foi buscar o ventilador consertado no tal depósito. Impaciente, Sasuke bufava feito um touro. A espera é uma das coisas que o deixava irritado, e se era a intenção do velho, então ele tinha conseguido.

Mais alguns minutos passaram e Sasuke continuava sentado naquela colcha pronto para falar algumas verdades para o homem quando voltasse. Permaneceu ali pensando no que ia falar, mas logo pode sentir algo barulhento aproximando de si. Algo que berrava algo como "Ero vovô"

O barulho se aproximou até chegar a ele, subia a escada e a voz dessa pessoa que berra fazia a pessoa concluir o que era irritante.

Logo Sasuke avistou o infortúnio que gritava. Logo após ver aquela cabeça loira aproximando dele teve um ataque interior.

"Não pode ser! Aquele moleque burro da minha classe! O que ele faz aqui?" Referia-se ao Uzumaki. Aquele mesmo que não sabia responder uma pergunta simples feito em inglês.

- Oi!! – Naruto tratou logo de cumprimentar o lindo branquinho de seus sonhos.

Ficou feliz ao revê-lo. Desde que o viu pela primeira vez (Ou não) se encantou com todas as características marcantes e envolventes do moreno.

- Oi. – Sasuke respondeu secamente virando seu rosto e não dando a mínima com a inconveniente presença.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o loiro indo se sentar bem ao lado de Sasuke sem a menor cerimônia.

- Esperando o Jiraya-san voltar com o meu ventilador consertado. – Respondeu sem nem ao mesmo olhar para o outro. No entanto, Naruto se aproximava mais dele. Sasuke sem querer mais contato físico, se afastava inutilmente já que o loiro se aproximava ainda mais.

Uma pausa se apossou do lugar, com a resposta de Sasuke, Naruto apenas se calou e continuou encarando o nada, estratégia para puxar um novo assunto. Sasuke em seu canto amaldiçoava o garoto para que ele não falasse mais nada. Não compreendia porque sua presença o incomodava tanto.

- Sabe... – O loiro fez uma pausa para que o moreno por curiosidade respondesse com outra pergunta. O que não aconteceu. – Porque não brincamos? – Continuou.

- Brincar? Na minha idade? Só pode estar de palhaçada com a minha cara? – O Uchiha respondeu secamente novamente, só que dessa vez conseguiu encarar o loiro.

Teve uma grata surpresa nos poucos minutos que pôde notar o físico do moço. Naruto era forte, em sentido a aparência de seu braço firme, seu cabelo era um pouco bagunçado, mas tinha o seu charme. Uma coxa também grossa dava para perceber que o short tinha dificuldades para cobrir as pernas bem esculpidas. Sua aparência não era de se jogar fora.

- Não é esse tipo de brincadeira que estou falando... Você é bem grandinho para entender do que eu estou falando. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Sasuke captou o recado. Todavia, não conseguia acreditar no que estava pensando no momento. "Será? Ele...?".

- Vamos, vai ser rápido. Eu juro que você vai gostar! – Começa então a insistir.

- Está louco? E se o Jiraya-san flagrar a gente? – Sasuke indaga com nervosidade em suas palavras.

- Hum... Então está mais preocupado em sermos flagrados? Isso significa que você gostaria de remexer esses lençóis comigo? – Conclui sem tirar o seu sorriso malicioso dos lábios.

- O QUE?? – Sasuke se levanta de onde sentava – "Como ele pode ser tão esperto? Talvez ele não seja tão otário quanto pensei"

- Penso que... Está louco para dar uma chupada no meu pau. Mas se reprime porque tem medo de ser flagrado. – Naruto se levanta ficando com o rosto no mesmo nível do que de Sasuke.

- Isso não é verdade! – Sasuke tenta se recompor de todo o baque que Naruto estava lhe causando. – "Agora ele está me dando medo"

- Ah é? Então como você reage a isso? – Naruto retira seu short num raio de luz, trazendo a tona todo o seu membro enrijecido.

Sasuke tapa os seus olhos para não encarar "tudo aquilo", mas não resistiu em lançar um olhar para constatar. Logo em breve, o seu membro se encontrava enrijecido. Uma situação mais excitante que aquela não haveria.

"De um boboca de repente ele se torna tão... Sexy com esse jeito de macho" Pensou.

- Vem Uchiha... Eu não vou te fazer mal...

- E se eu não for? Vai me violentar?

- Não. Porque eu tenho certeza que você está se segurando para não vir aqui e "mandar ver".

- Jamais. Jamais eu encostaria a minha boca nessa coisa nojenta.

- É mesmo?

Nesse instante, Naruto parte para cima de Sasuke o abarcando fortemente, de início o moreno tenta relutar, mas com os braços mais fortes de Naruto não deixava escapar.

Após alguns segundos depois de se rebater, cansado, Sasuke desiste. Essa fora uma grande chance para Naruto que viu ali uma grande oportunidade de chupar o pescoço de Sasuke. Sem o menor pudor, ele lambia por todo o canto. O rosto do menor ruborizava a cada lambida. Sentia-se estranho, estava cedendo. Isso deu mais impulso para que Naruto passasse mais sua língua, ela escorria mais delicadamente, o contato entre a língua e a pele lubrificava instantaneamente os dois membros.

Que lambida mágica... Intoxicava Sasuke inteirinho. O fazia ceder a cada lambida desejosa. Logo Naruto agarrava levemente seus cabelos e descia. A boca descia... Preparada para o ato. Sasuke tinha consciência de que estava fazendo e não podia voltar mais. Mesmo cogitando a volta de Jiraya um grande perigo.

Sua boca alcançou o pênis totalmente preparado para ser chupado. Sasuke não pensou. Lambeu a glande, lambia como uma forma de lubrificá-lo.

- ahrhr Sasuke... Agora me chupa com carinho. – Dizia entre gemidos.

Sasuke confortou aquele objeto em sua língua e logo em seguida engoliu. Chupava-o sensualmente, fechava seus olhos, pôs sua própria mão dentro de suas calças para a auto-estimulação. Enquanto mexia em seu próprio membro chupava ainda mais Naruto, este ainda fazia caras de prazer. Acariciava seus cabelos enquanto recebia o máximo do tesão na ponta de seu membro. Sasuke estava mais ruborizado do que nunca, estava se excitando só por chupar. Mas chupava com gosto, o objeto do loiro estava lhe atraindo de uma forma que nunca poderia pensar que cederia desse jeito.

Naruto sentia o seu ápice chegando. Parou a boca de Sasuke e o ajudou a despir-se por completo. Agora se encontrava nu. Sasuke não pronunciava uma palavra sequer por puro constrangimento. Naruto o apenas o ajudou, o abraçou enquanto acariciava o seu corpo, sua mão teve o início na nuca, e conforme era o prolongado beijo, descia as mãos até as nádegas tão macias quando a pele. Sua mão fazia maliciosas carícias no local. Sasuke já gemia com o ato, encontrava-se entregue a aquele idiota. Os dedos de Naruto mexiam em lugares sensíveis, bem no orifício... Um lugar interessante de se violar. Era lá que Naruto estimulava arrancando gritos mais audíveis do parceiro. Para completar, o loiro desce sua boca até outra área sensível e fácil de se render: os mamilos. Chupava-os enquanto continuava a estimulava dentro do orifício um pouco mais acostumado e preparado.

- Ahrrrr... Eu vou... Eu vou... – Sasuke tentava avisar sentindo que entraria em seu ápice.

- Não... Segure um pouco... – Respondeu sentando-se na colcha.

Sasuke desceu até ele encaixando seu anus no membro bem ereto de Naruto. Dor não sentia como previa. Fez movimentos de subir e descer em cima do objeto. Impossível sentir uma sensação jamais sentida era mais confortável, por isso, não pensava mais nada além de praticar aquele sexo esperando o seu prazer se despejar. Naruto mal podia acreditar no quão ousado era Sasuke. Segurava na cintura branca e o ajudava a subir e descer em cima. Seu prazer era incrível. Curtia lugares apertados, como o... De Sasuke.

Suados e entregues ao puro êxtase, o loiro deu uma última "arrancada" até Sasuke não aguentar e gozar. Vendo a incrível cena do último gemido do menor, o loiro goza no interior do moreno. Exaustos. Deitados na colcha. Ambos recuperavam todo o ar que fora tragado no momento de prazer. Agora era alívio, apenas alívio.

- Disse que jamais me chuparia né hehehe... – O loiro riu safadamente

- Voltou a ser aquele idiota da classe que não sabe o que significa "why" é? – Retrucou o menor entrando no espírito.

- Nunca quis saber o que diabos aquela bicha do professor queria dizer.

- Deve ser por isso que é tão estúpido...

- Bom pelo menos você gostou do meu pau!

- Eu gostava dele quando você se comportava como gente e não como uma jamanta de agora.

- Eu posso me comportar como gente de novo. – Voltou-se para Sasuke – Quer transar de novo? – A malícia tomou conta de seus lábios novamente.

- Só se for lá em casa. Vamos. – O moreno não pensou duas vezes, pegou suas roupas e as vestiu rapidamente.

- Espera. E o ventilador?

- Aquele filho da puta do caralho já demorou tanto. Mas eu sei que se nós transarmos o dia inteiro, esqueceremos esse calor do hell.

- Boca suja... Será que foi depois de ter chupado essa coisa nojenta? – Brincou Naruto tendo referência o seu membro?

- Não sei. Se me der ele todo dia possa ser que eu o limpe com a minha boca. – Afirmou Sasuke já vestido.

E assim foram. Partiram para a casa de Sasuke, o destino era provar mais dessas aventuras sexuais. Uma forma bem excitante de provar como é gosto da diversão erótica no quão se sentiam cercados.


End file.
